The Physicist and The Detective
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Hinata, seorang detektif polisi amatiran dihadapkan oleh sebuah kasus yang janggal. Tugasnya akan dibantu oleh seorang Fisikawan aneh yang super cool! Warning inside, RnR? Last chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

Okeeeey, new fic again! Sori bangetaaan buat yang nungguin fic **The Story Of Us** itu bakalan hiatus, maap banget... saya berharap masih ada yang setia nungguin *bow*. Kalo gak ada yang nungguin, thats okay... semoga fic ini bisa menghibur

**The ****P****hysic****ist And The Detective**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**! Saya berharap banget kalau Sasuke bisa jadi milik saya...

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Pairing : InsyaTuhan(?) SasuHina always!

Warnings : (tidak pernah ada perubahan) Gaje, OOC, OC, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Don't like don't read yo! No flame permitted! Critics? That's OK!

Happy Reading, minna! RnR yo!

.

.

"Cepatlah, Hinata! Ada kasus di Kompleks perumahan Konoha blok 5!" teriak seorang pria berambut putih cepak itu.

"Ba-baik Hidan-san..." perempuan bername tag Hyuga Hinata itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah pria bernama Hidan itu.

Hinata Pov.

Ini adalah hari pertama bagiku. Bekerja sebagai detektif polisi di Kantor Kepolisian Konoha. Namaku Hyuga Hinata, seorang gadis pemalu, tapi cukup diakui bahwa aku handal dalam berpikir. Partnerku, Hidan-san. Ia galak dan hobi sekali mengomeli aku. Terkadang ia suka meremehkan kasus, dia itu PEMALAS! Dan satu lagi, seorang petugas kepolisian tidak akan mual jika melihat mayat, tapi tidak dengannya!

Kasus pertamaku. Tentang sebuah pembunuhan yang terjadi di dalam sebuah mansion mewah. Tepatnya, mansion keluarga Tenten, temanku saat masih di perguruan tinggi. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, korbannya adalah si pemilik mansion itu, Tenten sendiri.

Hinata Pov Ends.

"Ti-tidak...Tenten-chan..." Hinata hanya bisa bergumam lemah melihat keadaan temannya itu.

Tubuh Tenten bukan terbujur atau apa, tetapi tubuhnya menyusruk(?) menembus lantai kayu mansion miliknya itu. Rambutnya acak-acakknya seperti sadako. Terdapat sebuah garis lurus di leher putihnya. Dan sebuah luka koyakan di perut langsingnya membuat ususnya kelihatan.

"Kematian terjadi sekitar pukul 07.00 PM, perut korban tertusuk oleh pisau, dan garis di lehernya ini seperti dijerat. Yang paling aneh, ia bisa nyusruk seperti ini..." Terang seorang petugas autopsi bername tag Konan.

"Ugh, lalu...apa yang... Ugh..." Hidan tampak mati-matian menahan muntah.  
(Very OOC, harap maklum...*ojigi*)

"Kalau mau muntah, tolong ke luar..." dengan santainya, Konan mengusir Hidan. Pria pemalas itu segera berlari keluar.

"Etto, Konan-san. A-apa ada bukti lain?" Hinata bertanya seraya mencatat semua yang dijelaskan oleh Konan.

"Ya, ada sebuah lilin di atas kulkas, tepat 50-60 cm di belakang tubuhnya...tali yang putus yang diikat simpulnya di plafon kayu atap rumahnya...yah, Cuma itu yang ditemukan..." Konan menjelaskan dengan ragu.

"Ba-baiklah, arigatou Konan-san. Aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini." Hinata berterima kasih, lalu berlari pergi.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

Haaah, apasih yang diharapkan dari seorang _Rookie_ sepertiku? Kasus Tenten sudah menunggak(?) selama 3 hari, dan aku? Belum dapat memecahkannya! Maafkan aku, Tenten sahabatku...otakku kini sudah buntu. Benar-benar aneh...semua orang kepolisian menganggap kalau itu hanya bunuh diri, tapi tidak denganku! Dan mereka tidak akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang _Rookie_ sepertiku.

Hari itu aku kembali ke kantor untuk meminta bantuan dari seseorang, tapi...

Hinata Pov Ends.

"ITACHI-SAMA!"

"KYAAAA!"

"BERFOTOLAH DENGANKU ITACHI-CHAN!"

"ITACHII! KYAAA!"

Hinata sweatdropped. Ini adalah kantor polisi, kenapa banyak gadis SMA yang masuk kemari? Dan lagi, mereka meneriakkan nama seorang detektif polisi idola di kantor ini. Ya, Uchiha Itachi. Anak pemilik kantor kepolisian ini memanglah berwajah tampan, belum lagi rumor yang mengatakan kalau ia mendapat julukan "Pria Kasus" karena sangat handal dalam memecahkan kasus.

"Easy, easy, my fans...semua akan berfoto denganku." Itachi yang di-elu-elukan itu hanya menanggapi dengan santai.

"KYAAA! ITACHI! KAKKOI DESU NE!"

"ITACHAAAAN!"

"Um, Itachi-senpai..." Hinata memberanikan diri memanggil Itachi. Dan ajaibnya, Itachi lansung menoleh.

"Mau minta tolong kasus, eh?" pertanyaan Itachi seolah membaca pikiran Hinata.

"I-iya, a-aku benar-benar sudah bingung, maaf merepotkan,-" perkataan Hinata terputus, Itachi langsung memeluknya, membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Hal ini membuat fans Itachi hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

.

'_Temui aku di Konoha Rock Cafe pukul 12.30 PM, kita bicara di sana..._' bisikan Itachi masih terngiang di telinga Hinata.

Disinilah Hinata sekarang, Konoha Rock Cafe. Ia tengah mencari sosok pria tampan berambut Hitam panjang itu.

"Ah, Hinata? Di sini..." Itachi mengangkat tangannya memanggil Hinata.

.

"Kasus di mansion Tenten, eh?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau malah minta tolong padaku?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat Hinata bingung.

"Se-senpai, kan, P-pria Kasus...s-sudah banyak kasus yang Senpai pecahkan...pasti Senpai sangat hebat..." Hinata menjelaskan, Itachi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tahu? Keberhasilanku tidak lepas dari sosok seseorang..."

"Siapa orang itu?" Hinata kembali menajamkan telinganya.

.

.

The Next Day~

Konoha Mathematics and Science University.

Sebuah universitas elit, yang pasti banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswa jenius.

Disinilah (lagi) Hinata berdiri. Ia tepat berada di depan sebuah pintu ber-cat merah muda yang terdapat palang "Physics Laboratory".

FLASHBACK.

"_Siapa orang itu?" Hinata kembali menajamkan telinganya._

"_Adikku sendiri..." Itachi menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_H-huuh?" Hinata terbengong._

"_Ya, adikku. Seorang fisikawan di Konoha Mathematics and Science University. Dia seorang asisten profesor. Kami sering minta tolong padanya jika ada kasus yang tidak terpecahkan..." terang Itachi panjang lebar._

"_A-apa benar dia bi-bisa menolongku?" tanya Hinata ragu._

"_Haha, kau temui dia saja. Kuharap kau bisa tahan dengan sikap dinginnya. Karena itu, ia mendapat julukan "Cold Weirdo' Man" yang artinya "Pria dingin yang aneh". Ohya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."_

FLASHBACK OFF.

'Hah, seorang fisikawan membantu tugas polisi? Benar-benar aneh...' Hinata hanya bisa memikirkan bagaimana tampang si Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

Ia sempat berpikir, Sasuke adalah seorang _Nerd_ yang menggunakan kacamata bulat yang tebal, seperti Kabuto Yakushi, guru fisikanya waktu SMA. Bertampang culun, dan apalah yang terdapat di dalam diri seorang Nerd.

Ia kumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok. "Konnichiwa? A-apa ada orang di dalam?" Hinata juga mencoba menyapa.

Tidak ada sahutan atau balasan.

Klek. Hinata mencoba membuka pintunya.

"Tidak terkunci..." Hinata kini masuk kedalam ruangan fisika tersebut. Ruangan itu penuh dengan bau berbagai macam cairan kimia, dan dalam kondisi gelap gulita.

Hinata sepeti tersihir. Ia melihat sebuah lampu dengan teknologi cahaya matahari sedang menyala di depannya. Ia baru saja akan menyentuh bohlam itu.

Prang! Prang! Prang! Satu persatu bohlam lampu itu pecah.

Hinata kaget, ia langsung berjalan mundur dan menabrak dada bidang seseorang.

"Siapa kamu?" suara baritone itu bertanya kepada Hinata.

Klik. Cowok yang baru saja ditabrak Hinata itu menyalakan lampu. Hinata yang merinding langsung menoleh ke arah cowok itu.

Tampan, tinggi, putih, tegap, atletis, ohmy what a handsome face! Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata sekarang.

"Aku tanya kau siapa? Kenapa masuk ke Lab. Ku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Um, Sa-saya mencari se-seseorang ber-bernama Uchiha S-Sasuke-sensei..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

Mendadak, pria tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata...

.

.

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya..." jawabnya santai.

To Be Continued~

Kependekan ya? a'm rosi, its just a prolog! no need to be worry! saya bakalan update cepaaaat! minna-san mohon sabar menunggu, yak? okeh? okeh?

Bagi yang udah bisa nebak lanjutnya, monggo wes...

Yang penasaran, tetap nantiin fic saye yaak? #plak

Review plisss, kritik saran juga silakan :) kalo perlu usul juga deh...sankyuuu :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yoyoyo! Chapter 2 is updated! Semoga para readers tidak terlalu lama menunggu! :D RnR again, i hope you all will like this one!

Ohya, banyak yang bingung dengan genre crime, yak? Saya pikir sih tentang yang pembunuhan-pembunuhan gitu, okedeh saya ganti jadi mystery aja...thanks para reviewers .

**The Physicist and The Detective**

Disclaimer : oh, ayolah **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**! Pinjami aku karakter buatanmu itu sebentar!

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Pairing : InsyaTuhan(?) SasuHina always!

Warnings : (tidak pernah ada perubahan) Gaje, OOC, OC, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Don't like don't read yo! No flame permitted! Critics? That's OK!

Happy Reading, minna!

.

.

**Chapter** **2**

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya..." jawabnya santai.

"Ja-jadi, kau..." Hinata hanya pasang tampang baby face sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pria tampan itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang, katakan siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Sa-saya Hyuga Hinata dari Kepolisian Konoha! Sa-saya mau minta tolong untuk memecahkan suatu kasus..." terang Hinata sambil merogoh tasnya itu, mencari dokumen kejadian, tentunya.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak tertarik...nah, anak-anak, perhatikan papan tulis, kejadian ini terjadi karena CO2 bergabung dengan H2O sehingga terjadi sebuah relasi..." fisikawan itu dengan cepat menolak permintaan Hinata dan lanjut mencerocos langsung ke pelajaran.

"Sasuke-sensei! To-tolong dengarkan penjelasanku!" Hinata masih memaksa untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak bisa, nona. Tolong keluar, Sasuke-sensei, teruskan pelajaran anda..." seorang asisiten Sasuke yang mirip nerd mengusir Hinata.

"Ka-kali ini, seseorang dibunuh dan mayatnya nyusruk ke lantai, sepertinya ia habis digantung..." Hinata masih berusaha menjelaskan walau sudah diusir.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara! Kau mengganggu pelajaran Sasuke-sensei!" asisten Sasuke hanya bisa mengomeli Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bicara kepadamu...Ohya! ma-mayatnya terperosok dengan kedalaman 30 cm!" Hinata kembali melanjutkan ocehannya.

Ctak! Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mematahkan kapur yang dia gunakan untuk menulis.

"Prinsip Energi potensial, huh?" ia menoleh kecil ke Hinata.

"A-apa? Energi po-potensial?"

.

.

.

The Next Day~

"La-lalu...ke-kenapa kau ikut aku ke TKP?" tanya Hinata gugup.

'Pria ini benar-benar dingin dan aneh...' batin Hinata sweatdropped.

"Bukannya kau yang meminta bantuanku?" balas Sasuke dengan dingin.

"I-iya sih..."

"Kalau begitu diamlah..." perintah Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak.

'Huuuh! Seenaknya saja dia!' Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Bisa tolong bacakan deskripsi kasusnya?" pinta Sasuke masih dalam nada dingin.

"Ta-tadi kau menyuruhku diam, ka,-"

"Tidak ada kasus yang terpecahkan dengan petunjuk yang sangat sedikit..." balas Sasuke memotong omelan Hinata sambil mengenakan kacamatanya.

'Benar-benar Cold Weirdo' Man...' Hinata hanya bisa mengomel di dalam hati sambil membuka buku agenda kasusnya.

"Ba-baik, ka-kasus terjadi pukul 07.00 PM kemarin, ditemukan bekas jeratan tali di leher korban, dan tali itu menggantung di plafon atap rumahnya. Pe-perut korban terkoyak dengan semacam pisau, dan terdapat lilin 50-60 cm di belakangnya..." Hinata menghela nafas sebentar.

"...Korban terperosok di kedalaman 30 cm lantai kayu rumahnya. Ha-hanya itu yang bisa kami selidiki..." Hinata menutup agenda kasusnya.

"Hanya itu? Sungguh lucu." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ber-berhentilah bercanda, sensei..."

"Lalu? Kau menganggap kasus ini kasus apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada cuek.

"Em...bu-bunuh diri, mungkin?" balas Hinata takut.

"Siapa saja tersangkanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ter-tersangka ada 3 orang, yang pertama Sabaku No Temari, tetangga sebelah. Lalu, Hyuga Neji, pacar Tenten se-sekaligus ka-kakakku,-"

"Kakakmu menjadi tersangka? Sungguh aneh..." potong Sasuke begitu mendengar kata 'kakakku'.

"...Ja-jangan memutuskan pembicaraan! La-lalu yang terakhir adalah Haruno Sakura, sahabat karib Tenten." Hinata menyudahi penjelasannya.

"Kenapa keluarga tidak ada yang menjadi tersangka?"

"I-itu, keluarga Tenten sedang ke luar kota karena ada acara, sedangkan Tenten disuruh jaga rumah. Be-begitulah penjelasan mereka..." jelas Hinata.

"Hm, lalu kau menganggap ini bunuh diri?" Sasuke membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Bu-bukan Cuma aku, semua petugas kepolisian menganggap ini kasus bunuh diri. Ta-tadinya aku menganggap ini pembunuhan, namun sepertinya tidak..." jelas Hinata dengan terengah-engah.

"Hyuga Neji sudah diselidiki?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Su-sudah! A-aku sudah menanyakannya, pukul 05.30 PM, mereka berdua baru pulang dari kencan..." jelas Hinata lagi.

"Tetangga sebelah?"

"Te-Temari-san hanya me-mengantarkan sebuah majalah remaja pa-pada pukul 03.00 PM!"

'Benar-benar Cold Weirdo' Man, banyak tanya...' batin Hinata sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hm..." Sasuke hanya bergumam kecil, lalu mengambil sebuah album foto di rumah Tenten.

"He-hei! Ja-jangan sembarangan di rumah orang!" tegur Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"I-iya, di-dia teman lama Tenten,-"

"Aku ingin ke rumahnya..." pinta Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan Hinata.

'Whats?' Hinata kaget dalam hati.

"Antar aku, cepat!" Sasuke memerintah Hinata.

"Ugh, ba-baik!" Hinata langsung menyalakan mesin mobil.

.

.

Sakura's Home.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san?" Hinata memanggil Sakura.

"Ya?" . "Oh, kau polisi yang kemarin?" Sakura memandang orang di sebelah Hinata, Sasuke.

"O-oh, i-ini Sasuke-sensei, beliau membantu saya dalam penyelidikan-"

"Bukannya itu kasus bunuh diri?" Sakura menyela pembicaraan Hinata.

"Bukan, itu bukan bunuh diri." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Sasuke-sensei! Ma-maaf, ia memang begitu..." terang Hinata.

"Tidak apa, masuklah..." Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya.

"Kau orang yang terakhir di temui Tenten, eh?" Sasuke mulai menyerocos.

"Er.. iya, aku ke rumahnya untuk mengambil kue tart yang kutitipkan padanya..." jelas Sakura gugup.

"Oh... pukul berapa itu, nona?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Pukul 05.30 PM...ia juga baru pulang sehabis jalan dengan pacarnya..." jelas Sakura.

"Kau pulang pukul berapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Pukul 06.30 PM, Tenten mengajakku bicara dan makan malam. Barulah setelahnya aku pulang..." jelas Sakura.

"Ho, terima kasih infonya, kami permisi..." Sasuke langsung ojigi lalu pergi keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-sensei! Ma-maaf, kami permisi..." Hinata menyusul Sasuke.

Sakura hanya cengok melihat pasangan detektif itu.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-sensei apa-apaan sih? Be-berhentilah bermain-main!" Hinata langsung mengomeli Sasuke, tapi hanya dianggap angin oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Semua omelan panjang Hinata hanya di balas dengan gumaman dua kata. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke Hinata.

"A-apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan kesal.

"Perut korban dikoyak dengan pisau, eh? Pisau darimana itu?" Sasuke langsung bertanya, mengabaikan omelan Hinata.

"Ugh! Pi-pisau dari rumah korban!" Hinata sudah ogah-ogahan menjelaskan hal ini pada Sasuke.

"Berapa berat badan korban?"

"Li-lima puluh kilogram!"

"Berapa tinggi korban?"

"Se-seratus enam puluh lima cm!"

"Berapa tinggi rumah korban?" tanyanya lagi.

"Li-lima meter!" Hinata menjelaskan sambil bersungut-sungut. Kesal, tentunya.

"Berapa tinggi mayat dari lantai?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Empat meter!" Hinata menjawab dengan marah, tidak ada lagi aksen gagap di kalimat ini.

"Aa...Sou ka!" Sasuke tersadar akan sesuatu dan melihat ke sekitarnya.

Pandangan mata Sasuke menangkap sebuah tembok semen dan pohon yang berdaun di sebelahnya. Langsung saja, ia ambil beberapa helai daun yang masih basah itu dan menggoreskannya pada dinding semen itu. Membuat dinding yang tadinya abu-abu itu menjadi bercampur warna hijau redup.

"Sa-Sasuke-sensei! I-inikan rumah orang!" imbauan Hinata di abaikan Sasuke, Sasuke terus-menerus menuliskan berbagai macam hitungan fisika, serta rumus-rumus yang Hinata tidak mengerti.

'Tinggi rumah 5 meter, tinggi mayat 4 meter, berat korban 50 kg, tinggi korban 165 cm, gravitasi 10 N/m kuadrat...' yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hanya hitungan fisika itu saja.

"Ho, begitukah?" selesai menulis, Sasuke mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

"A-ano, apakah kau mengerti sesuatu? S-sensei?" Hinata mencoba menanyakan pada Sasuke.

"Tentu, ke Laboratoriumku besok..." setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke berjalan pulang.

"Cold Weirdo' Mannn..." Hinata hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Ia menjelaskan sebegitu panjang dan hanya ditanggapi sepat dua patah kata saja oleh Sasuke. Tapi ia harus bersabar, nampaknya penyelidikan akan selesai besok, kan?

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

Sudah jelaskah siapa pelakunya? Haiyah, saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk menyembunyikan pelakunya~ tapi, tolong jangan diberi tahu, yak?

Saya memang gak betah bikin fic panjang-panjang, chapter depan mungkin tamatnya~

Review plisss, kritik boleh, flame? Jangan yak?

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Updated! Semoga gak kelamaan yak...ide saya lagi mengalir...

Buat yang kritik fic ini, terima kasih. Tapi fic ini dengan sedemikian rupa saya buat sehingga bisa mengarah ke fisika. Jadi tolong jangan prasangka buruk dulu. Saya tahu saya newbie, dan fic saya punya banyak kekurangan.

Romance kurang banget, Maafkan saya, saya akan buat romancenya sedikit bertambah di chapter ini, tapiiii, mungkin akan aneh, hontou ni gomenasai!

Genrenya saya ubah menjadi Friendship / Mystery saja. Hontou ni gomenasai! semoga readers sekalian cukup secukup-cukupnya puas deh sama chapter terakhir ini. *ojigi*

RnR yo!

**The Physicist and The Detective**

Disclaimer : oh, ayolah **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**! Pinjami aku karakter buatanmu itu sebentar!

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Pairing : InsyaTuhan(?) SasuHina always! A little ItaKonan

Warnings : (tidak pernah ada perubahan) Gaje, OOC, OC, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! **Mengandung unsur tidak nyata!** **Ending Gaje!** Don't like don't read yo! No flame permitted! Critics? That's OK!

Happy Reading, minna!

.

.

**Chapter 3**

The next day~

Konoha Mathematics and Science University.

Lagi-lagi Hinata berdiri di depan pintu bercat merah muda dengan palang "Physics Laboratory".

Tanpa main ketuk, Hinata langsung masuk.

"Sa-Sasuke-sensei?" Hinata menyapa.

"Sudah datang ya? Baiklah, ayo kita mulai percobaannya..." Sasuke menanggapi dengan singkat lalu mulai mempersiapka sebuah percobaan bersama murid-muridnya.

Mata Hinata menerawang, bahan-bahan itu berupa manekin polos yang diikat dengan sebuah besi dengan beban 50 kg. Tali yang digantung di plafon yang menurut Hinata setinggi 4 meter. Sambungan tali dengan lilin yang belum dinyalakan. Alas trampolin, dan lain-lainnya yang sedemikian rupa dengan keadaan kasus Tenten tersebut.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kau lihat. Energi potensial adalah energi yang muncul tergantung kepada kedudukan benda. Contohnya adalah benda yang digantung. Prinsip ini mirip dengan lift. Semakin berat beban, maka semakin cepat juga terjatuhnya." Hinata mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Dan, misalnya, jika ada kayu seperti lantai rumah Tenten itu, maka semakin berat beban, semakin dalam juga terperosoknya. Karena berat badan Tenten hanya 50 kg, maka akan menjadi seperti ini..." Sasuke kemudian memerintahkan pada muridnya untuk menyalakan lilin.

Lilin itu perlaha-lahan membakar tali yang cuma dililit di plafon, sehingga manekin dengan beban 50 kg itu terjatuh menginjak trampolin.

"Alasnya kuganti menjadi trampolin supaya tidak merusak lantai lab. Kedalaman juga bisa diukur dari titik terjauh trampolin itu tertekan."

Sasuke lalu mengukur jarak kedalaman trampolin itu.

"30 cm, sesuai yang kuperhitungkan." Gumamnya datar.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan, tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Brilian, Sasuke-sensei! Semua pas dengan perhitungan!" seorang murid memuji Sasuke.

"La-lalu, siapa tersangka yang paling mungkin melakukan ini?" Hinata mendoba bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Seseorang yang datang terakhir kali ke rumah Tenten." Ucap Sasuke dingkat.

"Ja-jadi?"

"Haruno Sakura-lah orangnya..." jelasnya tenang.

.

.

.

The Next Day~

"Hey, Hinata!" panggil seseorang.

"Oh, I-itachi-senpai!" rupanya yang memanggil Hinata adalah Itachi.

"Akhirnya kasus itu selesai, ya?"

"I-iya, aku hampir tidak percaya. Pelakunya adalah Sakura-san..."

Setelah kejadian di laboratorium Sasuke. Hinata langsung menelepon partnernya, Hidan untuk segera menahan Sakura. Setelah diinterogasi singkat, Sakura mengaku. Alasannya simpel, Sakura iri dengan Tenten yang sudah punya pacar dan berencana untuk segera menikah. Tenten juga rupanya sering memanas-manasi Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura iri sekaligus benci sekali terhadap Tenten. Ia merencanakan pembunuhan ini sudah sejak lama.

Diketahui pula, Sakura memilih teknik ini agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Singkatnya agar tidak dianggap pembunuhan, melainkan bunuh diri. Tetapi setelah pengakuannya selesai, ia merasa begitu menyesal. Ia terus-terusan bergumam 'Sakura bodoh' sambil menangis.

Petugas kepolisian juga takjub. Apa yang mereka kira ternyata salah. ini benar-benar kasus pembunuhan. Ini berkat Sasuke-sensei, akhirnya aku naik pangkat. Bukan Rookie lagi, tapi Specialist.

"Dan aku juga baru tahu, Konan-san itu istrimu!" Hinata berteriak horror dengan OOC-nya.

"Maaf lupa memberitahumu...hahaha" jawab Konan santai.

"Lalu...Bagaimana? Adikku si Cold Weirdo' Man itu? Kudengar kalian menjadi dekat karena kasus itu, eh?" Itachi menggoda Hinata.

"I-Itachi-senpai!"

"Hei, hei, Hinata. Pajaknya ditunggu ya..." goda Konan.

Drrt Drrt. Hinata baru saja akan mengelak, tapi tertunda karena ponsel Sony Ericson flipnya bergetar.

**1 Message Received**

**From : Sasuke-kun**

_**Kutunggu di Marine Resort Restaurant.**_

Hinata sweatdropped, ia tahu fisikawan itu pelit bicara. Tapi SMS nya lebih pelit daripada pembicaraan, ya?

"Itachi-senpai, Konan-san. A-aku..."

"Kenapa Hinata? Otouto-ku SMS ya? Sudah pergi sana, temui dia..." perkataan Itachi seolah membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Pajaknya ditunggu ya!" teriak Konan dengan polosnya.

"E-enak saja, a-aku hanya makan bareng k-kok..." balas Hinata dengan wajah merah.

"Haaah, masa muda memang menyenangkan ya, Itachi-kun?" tanya Konan.

"Ya, seperti waktu aku masih detektif rookie, kan. Konan-chan?"

"Ya, waktu itu juga masih kasus pertamaku..." sahut Konan.

"Bahkan Sasuke keceplosan, mengatakan bahwa Hinata itu wanita paling menarik daripada yang lainnya..." Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hm, gadis itu kurang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, ya?"

.

.

Marine Resort Restaurant.

"Ma-maaf, aku telat...Se-Sensei..." Hinata masih terengah-engah begitu samapi di meja Sasuke.

"Disini, aku bukan sensei bagimu, panggil aku Sasuke..." jawab Sasuke masih dengan dingin.

"Ma-maaf, Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"Kau mau pesan apa?" bisik Sasuke datar.

"Seafood Paella." Jawab Hinata cepat dengan wajah memerah.

"S-sama, Seafood Paellanya dua!" ucap Sasuke kepada pelayan. Semburat merah kecil terbentuk di wajah putih nan mulus milik Sasuke, tapi buru-buru dihilangkannya.

'Sa-Sasuke-kun imut...' batin Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hinata Pov.

Kami tidak pacaran! Kami hanya bersahabat sekarang! Mungkin nanti...

Tapi perjalan masih panjang, kami berdua masih muda.

Aku 17 tahun, Sasuke 19 tahun. Tadinya aku kaget, ketika dia mengatakan usianya 19 tahun. Tapi usia bukan masalah. Hihihi.

Hinata Pov Ends.

Well, kehidupan baru menanti kalian, Hyuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke~

.

FIN!

Ini kebodohan sayaa! Fic ini tamat dengan gajenya! Mungkin nanti saya akan buat sekuelnya, kalau sempat! Heup! *hormat*

Terima kasih buat para readers yang sempat membacanya. Hontou ni gomenasai! Saya tidak bisa membuat fic sesuai harapan kalian!

Tapi saya hanya mau nerima kritik, flame? Lumayan buat banyakin review... #plak

Jaa amatte~ *tulisan salah*

Regards Hasegawa Nanaho.


End file.
